Give A Little Life
by DanyNakatsukasa
Summary: "El niño ya nació, yo estoy bien, lo malo ya pasó" "No me puedo despedir…sin que sepas que se parece a ti" "Mañana besa a tu mujer y si acaso escuchas mi llamada, contesta "aquí no es"" "Tu actúa como si nunca nos conocieras, y no te preocupes, nunca más nos volverás a ver…" Entren Y Leen :3


_**Give A Little Life **_

Una chica de cabello rubio de no más de 23 años, se encontraba acostada en una camilla de la sala de un hospital. Era ya de noche, y entre sus brazos había un pequeño bulto de cabello blanco y tés pálida. Se parece demasiado a _Él._ En su otra mano se encontraba un celular con la pantalla encendida en un número en específico. Sus ojos se encontraban rojos, como indicios de que no hace mucho había llorado. Marco el número de la persona que le quitaba el sueño.

-Óyeme, el niño ya nació, yo estoy bien, lo malo ya pasó-. Hablo antes que la otra persona dijera alguna palabra.- Y no temas, _ella_ nunca lo sabrá, disimula, no volveré a llamar.- Al decir esas últimas palabras, un nudo se le formo en la garganta, impidiéndole que continuara hablando.

-_…_- la otra persona solo quedo en silencio, solo se escuchaba su entrecortada respiración.

- No hubo amor, no sé cómo ocurrió, ¿soledad, tristeza, que se yo?-. Otro familiar nudo se alojó en su garganta. _Mentirosa _le dijo su conciencia. Si, ella era una gran actriz. Una mentirosa. No fue soledad o tristeza. Fue amor. Ella lo ama. Pero él no.- Sin embargo no me puedo despedir…sin que sepas que se parece a ti.- unos sollozos ahogados salieron de su garganta.

-_Maka…_- Esa voz que le quitaba el aliento, que con solo escucharla su mundo se llenaba de felicidad. Esa voz que ahora se escuchaba entrecortada. ¿Él había llorado por la noticia?

-Dame un poco de tu vida, dos palabras, solo una postal, cumpleaños y por reyes un balón de plástico al chaval.- Dijo antes de arrepentirse. No quería que su hijo no estuviera con su padre, pero las cosas eran asi.- Ponte aquel fiel pijama a rayas, de mañana besa a tu mujer y si acaso escuchas mi llamada, contesta "aquí no es".- _Mentirosa _volvió a repetir si conciencia. Ella quería que él estuviera con ella. Que fueran una familia. Pero él ya estaba con una mujer que amaba. Ella solo fue la otra.

-_Maka… yo…_- Lo interrumpió, no quería saber lo que él iba a decir. Cualquier cosa que el dijera, la lastimaría más de lo que ya estaba.

-Si un balón rodase hasta tus pies, dáselo, no temas porque ayer he guardado tu retrato y no sabrá ni quien eres y yo ya lo olvidé.- Mas mentiras brotaban libres de su boca. Ella nunca lo olvidaría. Nunca olvidaría que él fue y será el único hombre a quien amó.

-_Maka… Perdóname… Yo no sé qué decir ni hacer… Lo siento si te lastime…Yo…-_ Un sollozo interrumpió sus palabras. Él estaba llorando.

-Soul, no volveré a llamar, fue un gran error de mi parte, pero no podía irme sin decir que él bebe se parece a ti.- Hablo entre sollozos-. Tu… Tu actúa como si nunca nos conocieras, y no te preocupes, nunca más nos volverás a ver…- Lagrimas amargas corrían por su rostro.- Y Si te preocupa saber, no se lo he dicho a nadie, nadie sabe que el padre eres tú, asi que puedes vivir tranquilo con tu mujer, ella nunca se enterara de nada…-

-_¿Te iras de Death City?_- Maka pudo notar el miedo y la ansiedad en la voz de Soul.

- Si, no quiero que mi hijo crezca mal visto por Death City, no quiero yo ser mal vista como la muchacha que se enamoró de alguien casado.-

-_¿Dónde iras?-_

_-_Lo siento, pero no te lo diré, no te preocupes tu hijo estará bien.- Maka suspiro para alejar el nudo en su garganta-. Adiós, Soul.

-_¡Maka! Yo te amo, y quiero estar contigo y con nuestro hijo_-.

Demasiado tarde Maka ya se había ido de la línea, y por ende de su vida.

* * *

Holoo... Llege simple mortales a iluminar su trizte exsistencia lml Aqui escribiendo la historia con mi sobrino de 6 meses en brazos :3 Soy tia a todo terreno lml Que les parecio el fic? quieren que lo continue? o lo dejo asi nomas? La cancion no me perteneze pero la hsitoria es completamente mia! :3

_¿Review?_

_Bye... Bye 3_


End file.
